Na horyzoncie czekać będę
by Kirima
Summary: Czeka na telefon który nigdy nie nadejdzie; na przelotny uśmiech, dźwięk swojego imienia, ułaskawienie, oczyszczenie z zarzutów. Gokudera marzy. Gokudera/Tsuna, stopniowo.


**Tytuł: **Na horyzoncie czekać będę

**Tytuł oryginalny: **Waiting Down The Line

**Link: .net/s/6562963/1/Waiting_Down_The_Line**

**Autor oryginału: **pyrodynamo

**Tłumaczenie: **Kirima

* * *

><p><strong>Na horyzoncie czekać będę<strong>

* * *

><p>To mnie widzisz tańczącego na horyzoncie<p>

_(kochanie, jeśli ty będziesz mój, ja mogę być twój)_

**I Chcę żebyś wiedział**

Wszystkie słodkie uśmiechy Tsuny, błyszczące oczy, zbyt wiele troski i zbyt wiele przebaczenia w jego za-dużym sercu dla tych, którzy na to nie zasługują; Gokudera patrzy i chce i nie powinien, a jednak to robi.

Nie chodzi o Tsunę jako „Dziesiątego". Nie chodzi też o to, że jest jego szefem i pierwszą osobą od długiego czasu, która uwierzyła w niego oferując schronienie i rehabilitację. To bardziej chęć bycia najlepszą prawą-ręką, najlepszym powiernikiem, ostoją, pragnienie by dłoń drobniejszego chłopca dotykała jego twarzy, pragnienie całowania ust zamiast pierścienia na palcu.

Czasami zostaje w tyle; ociąga się na spotkaniach, w kuchni po posiłkach, w jego biurze. Gokudera stoi i patrzy, zapamiętując. Wyobraża sobie, jak wygięte w uśmiechu usta wyglądałyby za jego dłonią, jakby to było, gdyby, może, pewnego dnia, to Tsuna będzie tym, który poprosi go o zostanie chwilę dłużej, i pochyli się zmniejszając dystans, tylko trochę, i może..

Gokudera przeraża się przez większość czasu, i nienawidzi przez całą jego resztę.

* * *

><p><strong>II. To nie wystarczy, jeszcze nie dorosłem<strong>

Gokudera śnił.

W jego śnie byli gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie chciał ich dopaść w każdej sekundzie dnia, gdzie w porządku było być głupim i tępym mając 19 lat czy chcieć podążyć drogą baseballu zamiast zabójcy. W jego śnie byli gdzieś, gdzie dorastanie jako dziecko w mafii dalej oznaczało, że twoim największym problemem jest tylko zadana praca domowa i znalezienie sobie osoby towarzyszącej na bal końcowy; gdzieś gdzie naiwna, szczera ślepa wiara nie sprawi, że skończysz zamordowany.

Gokudera śnił, że Tsuna uśmiecha się do niego w ten słodki sposób który pokochał, i w tym śnie Gokudera znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by sięgnąć po jego rękę i nigdy nie puścić.

_Przepraszam_, szepta Gokudera przyciskając swe czoło do kolan drugiego chłopca, bo tam Tsuna nie mógł zobaczyć rozgorączkowanego wyrazu jego oczu. _Chciałem tylko, żebyś był dumny._

W jego śnie Tsuna wyciąga rękę i odgarnia włosy opadające mu na oczy, po czym splata ich palce ze sobą, mówiąc: _jestem._

* * *

><p><strong>III. Myślałem, że ujrzałem znak, gdzieś między wierszami<strong>

Raz upili się razem, kiedy Yamamoto poszedł na lotnisko - zostali sami.

Siedzieli w salonie. Baza była boleśnie pusta; każdy z ich trio był wcześniej nieobecny, Ryohei wykonywał zadanie, nieobecność Hibariego rzucała się w oczy, Reborn zniknął a dziewczyny poszły na miasto. Kiedy młodszy chłopak przyszedł, zastając go oglądającego gówniane seriale komediowe z udziałem publiczności i spytał, czy nie chciałby towarzystwa, Gokudera w odpowiedzi podał mu Jacka.

Tsuna wyglądał na wystarczająco zestresowanego, by Gokudera zapragnął natychmiast zacząć go przepraszać za tą krępującą sytuację, bo przecież to było oczywiste, że Tsuna nie pije za często. Ale brunet wziął butelkę, posyłając mu lekki, żałosny i nie sięgający oczu uśmiech.

Próbowali ignorować przytłaczającą ciszę całego tego miejsca, a duży pokój nagle wydał się zbyt obcy w półmroku oświetlanym jedynie przez ekran telewizora, i gdy myślał o tym, w jaki sposób Tsuna patrzył przychodząc tutaj i mówiąc: _czy to w porządku jeśli do ciebie dołączę, Gokudera-kun?_, w pewien sposób to bolało.

Mniejszy chłopiec wpatrywał się w ekran. Gokudera wiedział, że coś było nie tak, ale nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, bo nic, co naprawdę chciałby (proszę) wcale by nie pomogło. Tsuna pił, w ciszy, czasem wkładając palec do szyjki butelki. Jego oczy były perfekcyjnie puste i odległe; Gokudera patrzył dopóki obaj nie mieli dość, a wtedy zabierał od niego ręce gdy tylko łapał się na tym, iż je w jego stronę wyciąga.

- Ja… Ja… - Było tutaj, boleśnie rozdzierając wnętrzności poczuciem winy, bezustannie się wzmagając. Gokuderę wypełnił cholerny, pieprzony strach, że Tsuna _wie_. – Przepraszam, tak mi przykro, Dziesiąty, ja, ja nie chciałem…

Tsuna tylko potrząsał głową i przyciskał ręce Gokudery z powrotem do tej strony twarzy, gdzie skóra wciąż była mokra, szepcząc: - Nie, jest dobrze, proszę, ja tylko, proszę…

Nieco zaczerwienione oczy miał zamknięte, a włosy były nieładzie - i był po prostu _piękny_. Kiedy uchylił powieki Gokudera pomyślał, że zrozumiał. Zmusił się, by znaleźć oddech na słowa:

- Wszystko, Dziesiąty. Wszystko.

Tsuna oparł się o niego, przylegając ściśle, trochę za słabo a jednocześnie o wiele za mocno. Ciało było ciepłe i miękkie po tej stronie, gdzie się stykali. I zostali tak, dopóki Tsuna nie zapadł w sen, bezbronny i odkryty w sposób, na który nie pozwolił sobie od lat ich młodości, odkąd próbowali zrozumieć, jak to wszystko działa, a on wciąż myślał, że jest bezużyteczny (nigdy nie był, nigdy). Gokudera bał się ruszyć, bał się że zakłóci jego sen, bał się, że on sam się obudzi i okaże się to tylko kolejnym z jego snów, że to nie jest prawdziwe.

(Dopiero wpół do pierwszej w nocy jego ręce przestały drżeć)

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Może to ja, może widzę tylko to co chcę<strong>

Kiedy widzi jak Tsuna odbiera telefon od Kyoko czy Haru, dla niego udaje że jest szczęśliwy, bo czemu miałby nie być? Jego słodycz, uczciwość, otwartość, ufność i_ tadobroć_, to przecież naturalne że jest popularny wśród płci pięknej. Rzecz jasna są też dziewczyny z innych Familii, zwracające na niego uwagę tylko ze względu na status; Gokudera uważa, że gdyby którakolwiek z nich wiedziała, jaki on jest naprawdę, polałaby się krew przez ich umizgi.

Bywały momenty, kiedy to bolało. Paliło, rozprzestrzeniając się pod skórą jak zaraza, i Gokudera boi się, że pewnego dnia straci panowanie nad sobą robiąc coś tak głupiego, jak wygadanie się przed Tsuną. Nigdy nie chciał sprawić, by przez niego był smutny, przenigdy, i jeśli prawda kiedykolwiek wyjdzie na jaw, to Tsuna – ze swoją zwykłą uprzejmością – spróbuje znaleźć sposób, by delikatnie mu przekazać, że nie czuje tego samego. Ich przyjaźń i zaufanie zostaną skończone, nim Gokudera zdąży powiedzieć, że nigdy nie liczył na coś więcej, nigdy nie śmiał, nigdy by sobie na to nie pozwolił.

Tsuna wcześnie wychodzi na lunch; kiedy Yamamoto szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i gratuluje mu sukcesów z Kyoko, Gokudera z całych sił atakuje biurko wzrokiem, powtarzając sobie znów i znów, że jest szczęśliwy, bo Tsuna nadaje sprawom bieg i udaje mu się z dziewczyną, którą uwielbia od liceum - a właściwie z dziewczyną, którą uwielbia przez całe swoje życie, i tak powinno być. Powtarza to sobie póki przestaje to brzmieć jak kłamstwo.

Gdy Tsuna dużo później wraca, wyglądając na pijanego ze szczęścia, jakby przed chwilą przeżył coś ekscytującego, mając rumieńce na policzkach i jaśniejące, piękne oczy, będąc tak cholernie szczęśliwym - zabolało to tak straszliwie, że Gokudera wychodzi do łazienki i spędza tam całą godzinę, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak się oddycha.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Złapany między kogoś, kogo wpuściłem, kim naprawdę jestem?<strong>

Gokudera stara się trzymać z dala od Tsuny. Ma nadzieję, że nie widując go za często, nie będzie kochać go tak mocno, bo może zapomni o sposobie w jaki on się śmieje, radośnie i z chłopięcą słodyczą, o sposobie w jaki się uśmiecha i mówi: „_Wiem, że mogę na tobie polegać, Gokudera-kun". _ Zapomni ciepła jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu, zapomni jak trzymał go w półmroku, gdzie tylko cztery samotne ściany i dwie butelki Jacka pełniły rolę świadków tego, jak mógł go potem pocałować…

Ostatnimi czasy Gokudera stara się też nie spać, ponieważ nie chce więcej śnić; ich codzienne relacje i zdradzieckie myśli są wystarczającą męczarnią. Nie wie, gdzie mógłby znaleźć wytchnienie - niweczy sen i zagłusza jawę. Nie wie, co ma robić, naprawdę nie wie, i pewnego dnia zapada w sen na swoim biurku.

Śni mu się, że to nie on z alternatywnej rzeczywistości znalazł Tsunę w trumnie; tym razem to on sam w niej leży, a tuż obok niego jest połamane, krwawiące ciało, zimne i śmierdzące jak metal, jak zwęglone mięso. Niezgrabna gnijąca masa z twarzą boleśnie rozpoznawalną, z oczami szeroko otwartymi i wpatrzonymi w niego oskarżająco, błagalnie, ze skórą pokaleczona i przebarwioną, a niegdyś piękną. Kiedy się budzi ledwo zdąża do łazienki. Wymiotuje, czując jak skręca go w brzuchu.

Wyrzuca z siebie wszystko do momentu, w którym ma wrażenie, że nic więcej nie zostało – nie żeby jadł na tyle dużo, by w ogóle było co wyrzucić. Lepkie i zimne ręce drżą, chłodem upodabniając się do ceramiki; obojętnie spoczywają na kolanach, dopóki Gokudera nie przestaje i nie chowa w nich twarzy. Pozwala sobie na słabość, bo próbuje być silny od tak dawna… Ale on naprawdę po prostu _pragnął_, tak cholernie mocno.

Ryohei jest za drzwiami, a Gokudera nie wie skąd on wie, ale wie, że on wie. Nie ma żadnych głupich żartów czy rechotliwego śmiechu. Starszy chłopak podaje mu tylko papierowe ręczniki i stoi osobliwie cicho, aż Gokudera kończy doprowadzać się do porządku przy zlewie.

Klepie go potem w ramię i potrząsa głową, i Gokudera nie próbuje nawet ukryć, jak bardzo jest w tej chwili załamany, bo jedyne czego się nauczył udając tak długo, to to, że to wcale nie pomaga.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Będę<strong>

Waha się przed drzwiami jego pokoju, oddychając głęboko, i czeka. Stara się nie wiercić i nie wyglądać tak okropnie, jak się czuje. Kiedy Tsuna otwiera drzwi, próbuje się nawet uśmiechnąć do rąbka jego ucha, nie chcąc spoglądać w oczy.

- Gokudera-kun, możesz wejść na chwilę? Proszę – pyta Tsuna cichym głosem, i w pewien sposób Gokudera nie mógł nie zadrżeć od przeczucia, że on wie,_ on_ _wie_. Nie ma pojęcia, jak zdoła wejść do środka przez ogarniającą go, obezwładniającą panikę.

Pokój Tsuny jest schludniejszy niż zwykł bywać poprzedni, ale nie osiąga poziomu nieskazitelnej czystości; rzeczy są porozrzucane na biurku, chociaż książki jako jedyne tworzyły starannie ułożony stos. Papiery są pomięte, jakby przed chwilą ktoś tam leżał. Gokudera musi oderwać od nich swój wzrok, czując, jak go pali.

- Dziesiąty – mówi, desperacko próbując brzmieć normalnie. – Jeśli chodzi o report na…

- Gokudera-kun. – Tsuna wchodzi mu w słowo, i tym razem Gokudera musi na niego spojrzeć. Widzi spuszczone oczy i zmarszczone brwi, jak kiedy próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, i niemal boi się ich usłyszeć. – Nie o to chodzi. Czy chciałbyś… Emm.. Czy chciałbyś usiąść?

Wygląda na tak niezdecydowanego i niepewnego, że Gokudera nie czuje nic innego prócz lęku, bo dokładnie wie, dokąd to zmierza, on wie, on wie. Zamyka oczy i zaciska pięści, zupełnie jakby miało mu to pomóc lepiej znieść ból.

- Przepraszam – mówi, i jest mu naprawdę, szalenie, okropnie przykro, tak cholernie przykro i tak potwornie niedobrze ze strachu.

Gdy czuje ciepło szczupłych dłoni na swych ramionach zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest na kolanach. Tsuna przyciąga go do siebie w sposób, w którym nos Gokudery znajduje się teraz gdzieś naprzeciwko jego pępka.

- Nie przepraszaj – szepta, dotykając srebrnych włosów. Gokudera czuje jak pieką go oczy, mocniej niż mógłby to znieść, bo przecież nie zasługuje na tą dobroć. Miliony snów, zdrad, wszystkie i każda z osobna potępiły go raz na zawsze. Odsuwa się więc, próbując mówić: - Nie musisz, Dziesiąty, _proszę, _proszę wybacz mi, ja nigdy…

- Kyoko-chan mi powiedziała, a wcześniej ja tak naprawdę… nigdy nie myślałem o tym - przerywa Tsuna miękko. Jest tylko ciężar jego dłoni, który poprzez delikatny dotyk utrzymuje Gokuderę w miejscu. Supeł w brzuchu srebrnowłosego zaciska się mocno, a strach smakuje palącą przełyk żółcią. – Ale potem… ale Sasagawa-senpai i Yamamoto powiedzieli…

Kiedy dotyka krawędzi jego brody, oddech Gokudery traci rytm, ponieważ sposób w jaki młodszy chłopiec się uśmiecha jest zbyt podobny do tego z jego marzeń, by być prawdziwym. Ale on tylko przykłada swoją dłoń do jego twarzy, jak wydawałoby się być miliony lat temu.

- Nie chcę, żebyś przepraszał - mówi bardzo prosto, i Gokudera jest zbyt przerażony, by o tym myśleć.

Tsuna pochyla się do przodu, tylko trochę, ale to wystarczyło, by ich usta spotkały się ze sobą przekraczając jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Gokudera oddaje pocałunek, gwałtowny, pełen udręki i pragnienia, wkładając w niego lata słodko-gorzkiej tęsknoty; zatraca siebie dotykając jego talii, zapamiętując ciepło skóry pod swymi palcami. Pozwala młodszemu chłopcowi zaciągnąć się do łóżka, przyciskając go ciasno do siebie, bojąc się puścić, bo nie mógłby, nie puści, nie może.

Nigdy nie był szczególnie błyskotliwy jeśli chodzi o słowa, ale w tym momencie nie mógł znaleźć nawet jednego; obserwuje powolne ruchy ust Tsuny, obserwuje sposób w jaki włosy opadają mu na oczy, a szczupłe biodra są odsłonięte.

- Dziesiąty – szepta, szukając jego ręki. Jest zmęczony, tak strasznie zmęczony, ale nie może zamknąć oczu, nie może stracić tego widoku sprzed oczu.

Ale Tsuna wie, on wie, jak zawsze. Unosi się odrobinkę by przytknąć usta do jednej ze stron jego szczęki, i w tym momencie Gokudera zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie musi więcej chcieć, kiedy właśnie _ma._

- Mam cię. – Tsuna uśmiecha mu się w usta uśmiechem pełnym słodyczy i wcale nie onieśmielonym; Gokudera pozwala sobie na śmiech, przyciągając go bliżej siebie by utulić te słowa w ramionach. Krew gwałtownie pulsuje mu w żyłach kiedy myśli: _„Tak, masz mnie"_


End file.
